A Kiss is Just a Kiss
A Kiss is Just a Kiss was the 17th episode of Season Two of George Lopez, also the 21st overall series episode. Written by Jay Kogen and Ann Serano Lopez, the episode, which was directed by Barnet Kellman first aired on ABC-TV on February 26, 2003. Synopsis As a birthday surprise for Angie, George arranges for her father Vic and sister Gloria (Jacqueline Obradors) to visit for the celebration. Upset about her upcoming divorce and jealous of her sister's marriage to a good man, Gloria makes an inappropriate advance towards George - which Max witnesses. Storyline As a birthday surprise for Angie, George arranges for her father Vic and sister Gloria to visit for the celebration. Upset about her upcoming divorce and jealous of her sister's marriage to a good man, Gloria kisses George one night, as Max witnesses. Max thinks that George and Angie might get a divorce like Gloria, so George sends her to explain. Gloria and George decide it's best for her to leave, and George tells Max they will tell Angie that Gloria kissed George after Gloria leaves. Max tells Angie right after Gloria has left the porch, which causes Angie to go and fight with her. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Guest Starring *Jacqueline Obradors as Gloria Palmero, Angie's sister *Emiliano Diez as Victor "Vic" Palmero, Angie's father Trivia and notes * These are what Angie got for her birthday. ** Carmen '- A single spaced 30 page poem. ** 'Max '- A Charm Bracelet ** 'George '- He flew her sister, Gloria and her dad Vic from Miami. ** 'Benny '- Something wrapped in a swan she got in the ladies room at the restaurant. ** 'Gloria '- A Chanel dress *"George Lopez" and "Freddie" are in the same universe. However, Jacqueline Obradors's characters in both shows are different. *By the time that this episode aired, Jacqueline Obradors was a cast member of ABC's "NYPD Blue" playing Detective Rita Oritz. Quotes *'Angie: So, here is the week's schedule: Monday is Max's soccer game, Tuesday is Carmen's dance class, Wednesday is my birthday, Thursday is the day after my birthday, Friday is two days after my birthday, and Saturday, if we have not celebrated my birthday by then I will be known as "the widow Lopez." ---- *'Angie':(about Gloria) Man you can not get that girl out of bed. *'Benny': No kidding. ---- *'George' (while Benny and Angie are fighting): Kids, you notice how at feeding time the old dominant chimp challenges the young beautiful one? *'Benny': You know what, call me whatever you want. I'm eating your food, I'm drinking your beer, I'm watching your television. Yeah, I'm the monkey. ---- *'George' Benny: You're just a big Mexican hillbilly, aren't you? ---- *'Vic'(when Gloria reveals she's getting divorced): How can you and Richard be getting a divorce when these two (Angie and George) are still together? *'George': Go ahead and complain, but I'm all you got left, Papi. ---- *'Angie': Gloria, you keep going for these hot, sexy rich guys when you should be going for a guy like George. *'George': That's right. Cosmo says boring and hard working is the new hot and rich. ---- *'Vic': (to Gloria about her divorce) There must have been some way you two could have worked this out. *'Gloria': How do you work it out when you're husband is never home? How do you work it out when you feel like there's a stranger in your bed. How do you work it out when you're changing the sheets and you find the stranger's panties? *'Angie': Ohhhh. *'George': I'm confused. Were they his panties? ---- *'Angie' Gloria Remember what Daddy said when he walked us down the aisle? *'Gloria': "Hold on to this one and never let him go?" *'Angie': You said to me, "When you make waffles, you always throw out the first one!" *'Vic': I cater my message to the moment. ---- *'Vic' :(after hearing Gloria kissed George) I can't understand how you got one Palmero women and you think two are after you? Where's my wife? Is she in your pants? ---- *'Angie' (after she finds out Gloria kissed George): So, who's a better kisser? *'George': Mr. Needles. (Angie looks shocked) Once you get past that bad breath, it's a wild ride. ---- *'George': Mom, I need to talk to somebody. But since you're here look....Something happened last night. *'Benny': Oh, just flip the mattress over. No one knows. ---- *'Vic' (to George): That was a kiss goodbye. *'George': Yeah, and here's a hug. (pinches Vic) ---- *Angie finds out Gloria kissed George and she walks out the door to go after her *'Max' (to George): What's gonna happen? *'George': Well, the neighbors are gonna call the police, and people passing by our house are gonna say, "Yep, that's where those people live." Property values are gonna go down and eventually the police are gonna arrest me on the front lawn without my shirt. ---- *'Angie' Gloria: We talked. She confessed. She apologized. And then I gave her her hair back. ---- *'Max' (after telling Angie that Gloria kissed George): Dad said that we should wait until she left to tell you. *'George': Left the city, man! Not the porch! ---- *'Max: '''Why did you kiss him? *'Gloria: '''I don't know. Why did I marry Charlie Sheen for a week? You have to ask my therapist. ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes